Dance With Me Down Wall Street
by WinryMarellie
Summary: 1920s AU set just before Black Tuesday. Sn0wman is a singer at a popular joint, to which one evening her and Slick cross paths, leading to a mess of trouble. Slick had no idea what he was getting himself into, and Sn0wman just wants to get herself out. Rated M for later chapters.


_Hello! I figured before this fanfic starts, I should lay down the timeline setting for this fic. This is an AU of the Felt and Midnight Crew as humans and takes place back during late summer, 1929 in Manhattan and will be continuing up into the stock market crash on Black Tuesday. I will be trying to incorporate several aspects of American history along the way, and try to remain as historically accurate as possible throughout this fic. (Though I may slip up and I am sorry for that.) The song that is mentioned in this chapter is "Love me or Leave me", recorded by Ruth Etting back in 1928. watch?v=JB9VVTMiX1k_

* * *

"Hey boss I just heard of this swingin' joint down town!" Clubs commented, walking into the room. Diamonds glanced up from his newspaper, pulling a cigarette down from his lips. Hearts didn't even look up, he just kept quiet. Spades on the other hand, raised a brow. "Why are you bringin' this to my attention now?"

"Well I heard about it this mornin', and I's figure it sounds like a hoppin' place. Maybe we can goes and checks it out?"

He sighed, "I don't see how it'd hurt. I suppose we need to get out on the town since we've see no action lately."

"Ah, really boss?" Clubs spoke in utter excitement. "Wowzers, you never goes and listen to me ever!"

"Quit yer yappin', Deuce before I change my mind." Spades growled and Clubs promptly shut his trap.

He looked over at the clock, God how he detested these things despite their usefulness. "Looks like it's already pretty late, let's say we grab a cab and head down there?"

The crew exited their building, it was an old building, one that didn't suit much purpose to the original owners, due to the fact it now was pure property of the Midnight Crew. It'd gotten a bit torn through the years, but a bit of it was their doing. The old owners refrained to listen to their demands, and Hearts had to get a little rough on them. Let's just say that after that point, the owners were willing to do anything to pay back their debts, even give up the building itself. How could they refuse an offer like that? Aside from a few rundowns, which would eventually be fixed, it was a nice place. Sturdy and strong, kept the rain out and wasn't too far from down town Manhattan. A rather prime location for a steal of a price.

The men piled into the taxi, Spades jabbed Clubs in the side, "Deuce, tell them where to take us."

Clubs winced a bit and spoke the location, to which the cab driver nodded and took them. Upon arrival, they all filed out, Diamonds handing the man a small sum for the cab fair.

"Why'd you pay him?" Spades asked as Diamonds left the taxi, "You know all we need is a little of Hearts' muscle and we can get whatever we want."

"Boss, you need to learn that you can't do everything for free." He tucked his wallet into his coat pocket and looked over at him, "If you make enemies with ever cab driver, none of them will pick you up. Can't waste chances like that."

Spades groaned a bit, he hated when Diamonds was write, especially considering it was all the time.

The men made their way to the door, taking a step into the dimly lit room. The smell of smoke drifted in the air as the result of many cigarettes smoked within the walls. It wasn't overpowering, but the musky smell remained regardless. People where chattering quietly with one another, some dressed rather nice while others more casual. A few harlots sat alongside some rather wealthy looking men, batting their lashes and giggling as their hands wrapped around their arms, bodies pressed close to their suits.

"I thought you said this place was swinging, Deuce." Spades commented as they made their way to an empty table. A waiter soon came by and took their drink orders.

"Well I…I heard that some nights get mores eventfuls than others, but theys always gots some prime entertainments!" The waiter returned several minutes later and handed them their drinks, to which Clubs commented as he saw the owner step out onto the stage. "Oh! It looks like we gots here just in time!"

The owner adjusted his collar a bit, clearing his throat to get the attention of the audience members, to which they looked up from their drinks and social chit chat. Spades glanced up, still keeping his face somewhat hidden under the brim of his hat.

"Good evening, ladies and gentlemen! I would like to thank you all again for coming out tonight," the owner began, smiling proudly out at the guests before him. "Now, I would like to introduce our entertainment for the night. All of you regulars are familiar with her, it's the beautiful, tantalizing and talented, Sn0wman. Now please, let's put a hand together for this beauty!"

The crowd quietly applauded as the owner stepped to the side of the microphone, quietly clapping as well as he looked in the direction of the woman revealing herself from the curtain covering the backstage.

She stepped slowly across the stage, her red dress clung tightly to her body near the stop, then flowing down her legs and to the ground, almost as if a pool of red lied beneath her heels. Her dark eyes looked out to the audience, scanning the crowd slowly, mascara caked onto her long lashes. The light shone down onto her milky skin, causing her black hair to shine beautifully.

Clubs let out a whistle as she walked out on stage, "Wow, ain't she a beaut, huh boss?"

Spades' attention focused a bit more on the woman, letting out a small grunt in response. He studied the woman from top to bottom, eyes scanning the curves of her body.

The woman's gaze connected with his, Spades instantly looked down again, pulling his hat down to cover his face a bit more. Sn0wman smirked in response and turned back to the piano player, giving him a signal to begin playing.

Her lush, red lips pulled close to the microphone. "Well hello everyone," she spoke as the pianist played an intro for her. Her voice was mature and smooth, "I'm happy that you all could come out tonight." Sn0wman's eyes glazed over the audience once more, "I'm going to start off with a lovely little tune by Ruth Etting called Love Me or Leave Me. Please enjoy."

She took a step back from the microphone, inhaling deeply before bringing her lips close to the microphone once more. "_This affair is killin' me, I can't stang uncertainty. Tell me now I gotta know, whether you want me to stay or to go…_"

"She's even got a lovely voice!" Clubs commented again, "Sure wadn't expectin' to hear that, not like all them other broads with them pretty faces but thems annoyins voices-" Spades suddenly pushed Clubs' fedora down over his face, "Hey! Whatcha doin' that for, boss?"

"Quiet." he spoke sternly, eyes still fixed on the woman, "I'm tryin' to listen here."

Clubs fixed his hat, shrinking a bit in his seat, grabbing his drink and taking another sip. Meanwhile, Spades' gaze never left the woman on stage. There was something odd about her, something he didn't quite like, but at the same time he couldn't help but feel transfixed by her. Diamonds looked over at him, but spoke nothing. He knew well to keep his mouth shut unlike Clubs.

"_You might find the night time, the right for kissin', but night time is the right time for just reminiscin'._" Sn0wman's eyes met Spades's once more. Her dark eyes fixed onto his. "_Regrettin' instead of forgettin', with somebody else._"

Spades raised his glass to his lips, taking a sip, tipping his hat in her direction. Sn0wman smirked, giving him a quick wink to which he responded with a smug look. She rolled her eyes, looking as though she were chuckling inside, her gaze veering away as she finished the song. "_For your love is my love, There's no love for nobody else…_" her voice smoothly carrying the final note as an applause filled the joint.

She smiled out at the crowd, waving a bit in thanks and taking a small bow, then proceeded to follow with several other songs, her eyes constantly shifting in Spades's direction. When her set was finished, she took a final bow, giving recognition to the pianist as he continued with a few instrumental melodies as she descended from the stage.

Her heels clicked against the hard ground as she made her way to the bar, the bar tender standing behind as he congratulated her. "Lovely as always, Sn0wman."

The woman chuckled a bit as the owner handed her the cigarette holder he kept for her behind the bar. "Thank you, sir." She lifted the tip to her lips and turned to look at him, "Any chance you got a light?"

He nodded and promptly lit the cigarette for her then turned to attend to the customers. She sat down at the bar, staring out at the crowd who now made quiet chatter amongst themselves in the dimly lit place. Her eyes glazed as she let out a sigh, smoke billowing from her red lips.

Spades glanced over at the bar, "I'm gettin' a drink." he spoke and abruptly rose from the table.

"But sir, ya got yurself a drink right there!" Clubs commented, to which Spades glared at him in response.

Clubs sunk into his chair again, to which Diamonds commented, "You just don't know when to be quiet, do you?"

Spades walked up to the bar, taking a seat next to the well dressed woman. The bartender walked up and took his drink order, turning to prepare the beverage, handing it to him just moments later.

"So your name is Sn0wman, huh?" Spades asked, looking over at the woman.

She pulled the holder away from her lips, letting out a stream of smoke. "Well you aren't all that polite now, huh? Not even a hello? Tsk."

Spades rolled his eyes, "Well then hello there, miss."

Sn0wman chuckled quietly to herself, "Better."

He grumbled something quiet under his breath, taking a sip from his drink, his eyes looking away from her for a long while. Meanwhile, from the corner of his eye, he saw her reach from behind the counter and pull something out. He glanced back up, to find a cigarette in his face. "You smoke?" she asked.

Spades took the cigarette from her, reaching into his coat pocket and fishing for a lighter, "Thanks, toots." he replied.

She ignored his gratitude and looked back out at the crowd, "So what's your name?"

"Slick." he replied bluntly, taking in a puff of smoke and exhaling sharply.

"Well Slick, it's a pleasure to meet you. What brings you hear?" she asked, resting her elbows onto the table, leaning closer to him.

"My associates and I just came for a good time." he replied, glancing down at her chest for a brief second before looking away.

"A good time?" she smirked, lifting her hand to graze it across his chin, "Well, I hope you find it."

Spades could feel his face burn, but he hardly changed emotion on the outside. "I'm sure I will. Have you been singing here for a long time?"

"Oh, it must be your first time here…" she cooed, "Yes, I've been singing here for several years now, ever since the turn of the decade really. The boss wanted to open up a little joint, said it'd be good business here in Manhattan. Can't say I'd blame him really."

"So you've been here a while then, huh?"

"Almost ten years." she replied, a small sigh following after.

"Let me buy you a drink then, as a congratulations for the turn of a decade." Spades commented, calling the bartender over. "What'll ya have?" he asked, glancing over at Sn0wman again.

The bartender came quickly and Sn0wman shrugged, "Just a glass of wine is fine, nothing too fancy."

"The house red?" The bartender asked and she nodded. "Why should I even ask? It's always the same for you" he chuckled and turned away to pour her a glass. Spades handed the bartender the cash as he set her drink down on the table.

She picked up the glass and swirled it gently in her hand, aerating to wine a bit before taking a sip. She let out another small sigh, her lids drooping slightly.

"You don't look too happy, doll face." Spades commented. "I'm guessing you aren't to fond of this gig."

Sn0wman didn't really comment on it, she just took another drag from her cigarette. "No comment, really."

Spades rolled his eyes, taking another drag from his own, "Why don't you stop then? I'm sure a pretty lady like yourself can find work anywhere. If not, you can always take the alternative of just being a wife, raising a few brats. I'm sure a woman like yourself wouldn't have to look to far to find a willing man."

"Willing?" she questioned, leaning forward a bit, "Sorry, Slick but I'm not like that. I don't really go searching for men like that." She took in another puff of smoke as she ran her hand along his jaw line once more, breathing the smoke straight into his face, "A man's gotta be awfully special to grasp a gal like me."

He sneered in response, drawing back a bit and wincing as the smoke flowed over his face. He opened his eyes back a bit, noticing her closeness to him. He glanced down at her chest once more and the soft skin that encompassed him. "And what's a fellow gotta do to get a gal like that?"

She smirked and lifted his chin, gazing him in the eyes. "Stop staring at her chest for starters." She smirked, raising her cigarette holder and jamming the cigarette end into his eye.

Spades sprung back, falling out of the chair and growling out in pain, "Ah, dammit you harlot!" The cigarette holder fell to the ground, his hand instantly covering his eye. Everyone in the joint turned to the bar, Spades holding onto the bar with his free hand, gripping it as tight as he could while the woman sat in her chair, smiling proudly.

The owner came up quickly, "What's all the ruckus over here?" he asked in somewhat of a panic. He turned to Sn0wman instantly, "You alright, Sn0w? This man causing you any trouble?"

She shrugged and chuckled a bit, "No troubles here, sir." She stood and picked up her cigarette holder then looked at the owner, "Care to get me a new one?"

"But sn0w, we just got you this one-"

"Now, now…" she whispered, placing a finger on the owner's chest, "We know the boss likes his lady to stay happy, you know. I'd hate to know how he'd react if she were displeased."

"Y-Yes ma'am." he replied, gulping hard.

She smiled back at him and lowered her hand, proceeding to walk off.

Meanwhile, Slick's men surrounded him quickly. "Hey boss you okay?" Clubs instantly asked to which Spades replied by instantly smacking him upside the head.

"What do you think, you moron?" he growled.

Diamonds and Hearts each placed a hand on his back, "Let's go, sir." Diamonds spoke, leading him out of the joint.

"Damn harlot," Spades growled again as they walked out.

"Women are trouble, Slick, you know that." Diamonds commented.

"Yeah, I know. Hard to resist the she beasts though when they play their mind games."

"I know, sir." Diamonds replied, calling a taxi then helping him into it.


End file.
